omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Illusion Creation
Summary Illusion creation is the ability to create false sensory input (usually images) to confuse enemies. Illusions can range from something as simple as invisibility to something as complex as creating entire illusory dimensions. Many illusion abilities are considered broken, although the equivalence rule often helps to even it out. Users * Genjutsu is a type of power in Naruto that allows characters to cast illusions. However, it has many notable limitations * Aizen Sousuke's shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu, is an ability in Bleach that can create very convincing illusions * Many telepaths in DC and Marvel comics can use their powers to create illusions * The Anti-Spiral from TTGL can create incredibly powerful illusions via dimension manipulation * Protoss High Templars in Starcraft can create illusory doubles of themselves * The Phantom Tribe from El-Hazard have the power to create illusions to disguise themselves and to disorient others * Recca's 6th dragon, Rui, from Flame of Recca, has the ability to create illusions * Ban Mido's Jagan, from GetBackers, can create illusions for 1 minute * Naraku and several other demons from Inuyasha can create illusions * Several stands from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, such as Tenor Sax, can produce illusions * Many Pokemon can create illusions, mainly Psychic and Ghost types * Illusion magic exists in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and it is notably used by Teana in StrikerS to create illusionary copies of herself * Illusionary techniques are common in Negima! Magister Negi Magi, to the point that even a young child trained in magic can create convincing illusions * Yukino's CHILD, Diana, from Mai-HiME, can create an illusionary shield over a large area to make it look like nothing strange is happening, when in reality a supernatural fight or some other abnormal thing is going on. This illusion is maintained by a swarm of aerial reflectors/transmitters, if one or more are damaged or destroyed the illusion is compromised * Some Paopei from Houshin Engi can create illusions, one notable one works by transmitting the illusions directly into the opponent's brain * Kagato from Tenchi Muyo! can create various illusions * In Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama's Sinning Tree can trap the victim in a lifetime illusion * The Matrix, from the eponymous movie series, is all one big illusion * Aku from Samurai Jack can create illusions * Holograms in Star Trek can be considered to be an advanced, technological form of illusion. In addition, there are other entities, such as the Talosians, who can cast illusions * Sauron from Lord of the Rings * Many Force Users from Star Wars, notably the Fallanassi, can create illusions * Several psychic characters in Warhammer 40,000 including Lords of Change * The Culture's technology is so advanced that nearly anything can be replicated with an illusion, and effectors can transmit illusions directly into computer systems or organic brains * Rokudo Mukuro from KHR is a very strong illusionist, to the point of his illusions verging on reality warping * Many characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! can create high level illusions to the point that it could soul attack a person, Mainly characters like Yugi, Bakura, Pegasus, and Malik * Koinzell from Ubel Blatt has an Illusion technique called the Black Wing, where the opponent's vision is cast in darkness for one lethal sword strike * Many characters from Bionicle can use high level illusions. These illusions range from shapeshifting to creating life-like illusions Category:Powers & Abilities